Same Training
by Lauren Wagner
Summary: BBC Office plus, RATED FOR IMPLIED SEXUAL CONTENT! Gareth and Tim go camping


"Gareth, there's some fire wood over there." Tim said as he laid out all of their supplies at the camp grounds, placing the still undone tent near where the campfire would be.

Gareth snorted softly when he saw what Tim motioned to, shaking his head.

"Those are just twigs! We need bigger pieces of wood for a proper fire!"

"Gareth, we're not making a sodden bonfire!" Tim argued.

Gareth huffed and he looked around with his hands on his hips before he then smiled when he found some large logs of wood nearby.

"There we go!"

Tim watched as the lanky man walked over to collect the wood and a wicked idea came to him as Gareth bent down and Tim slowly walked up to him from behind, snickering to himself.

"Ow!" Gareth cried out, dropping the logs as he stood up straight, clapping a hand over the pinched flesh of his skinny ass.

Growling, he turned a glare at Tim, who just laughed and shook his head.

"That wasn't funny!" he snapped, baring his teeth at him.

"I thought it was fucking hilarious!"

Scowling, Gareth collected the wood and made it into a pile before starting to try and make a fire by using two sticks and rubbing them together.

"Gareth, you don't know how to start a fire..."

"I DO know how to start a fire…I'm in the army!"

"Territorial army."

"Same training!"

Tim rolled his eyes and sighed, shaking his head as he decided to drop the issue and just get back to setting up the tent.

He and Gareth had decided to go camping over the weekend, but all ready it was going to hell over something as stupid as starting a campfire!

Tim easily had the large tent set up and when he looked over at Gareth, he was not the least bit surprised to see that the fire was still not lit.

"Gar…" he started, but he stopped when he saw his thin shoulders slumped in defeat and his heart went out to him.

Gareth had started to give up trying to make a fire, and he was about to turn around and tell Tim that he had done so when his lips were suddenly captured in a kiss, and his sadness at failure melted away as he closed his eyes and kissed him back tenderly, his tongue slipping between Tim's lips to meet his tongue.

When their lips parted, Gareth gave Tim's lower lip a light nip with a small smile before he then looked back over at the supposed campfire, and he frowned.

"It's too bloody wet to make a fire." He said.

"Gareth, it hasn't rained in days." Tim pointed out. He then smiled and whipped off the beanie Gareth was wearing, tossing it over his shoulder despite the man's protests.

"That was me favorite one!" he pointed out.

"I'll buy you a new one." Tim purred, nuzzling his neck gently. "Now come on…come into the tent with me."

"But…"

"But what?"

"The fire…"

Tim laughed and he kissed the side of his neck once more, making Gareth shudder as he grazed his teeth over the skin.

"We can find another way to get warm." He purred into his ear, giving it a bite and making Gareth yelp.

"Come into the tent…"

Gareth hesitated, looking at the unlit fire before he then nodded and followed after Tim.

Before he could fully step inside, he was suddenly pounced upon and landed on his back heavily, wincing at the pain.

"Fuck!"

"Be still." Tim whispered, forcing Gareth's hands behind his back before handcuffing them together.

"You brought the handcuffs to camp?" Gareth asked, cocking an eyebrow in confusion.

"Of course I did." Tim laughed, unzipping the front of Gareth's gray hoodie before sliding his hands up his shirt, teasing his nipples before suddenly taking a hold of them and twisting them, making the thin man arch his back with a soft yelp.

"You're so sensitive." Tim laughed softly, leaning forward to give each nipple a gentle kiss and a suckle. "Especially on the side of your neck and your nipples…"

Biting his lower lip, Gareth whimpered, looking down at Tim with lust glazed eyes.

"Don't tease me so much…" he begged softly.

"Oh? So I suppose you want to get right into the fucking then?" Tim asked with a laugh, kissing his lips.

"Yes…"

With a shrug, Tim slid Gareth's jeans over his thin thighs and he teased him at first, waiting until he was rock hard before suddenly stopping, making the blonde whimper and writhe on the ground.

"Tim…"

"Beg for it."

"Tim!"

"I won't do anything unless you start begging!" he said, running a finger down the side of his cock, making Gareth thrust upwards without thinking about it.

"Please!"

"Please, what?"

He gritted his teeth and shut his eyes tightly, silently wishing that he had never told Tim about his fetish of being the submissive during sex.

"Please…master." He whimpered and he promptly threw his head back and arched his back as Tim gave him what he wanted.

His screams rang throughout the entire forest for what seemed like hours, and when it was finished, Tim was lying on top of him as the two men panted softly, their chests rubbing against each other with each breath they took.

"I told you we didn't need a fire to keep warm." Tim panted. Gareth snorted softly, kissing his temple.

"I can build a fire just fine. I was trained on how to do it in the army."

"Territorial army."

"Same training!"


End file.
